


Mi casa es tu casa

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karim wants to spend a calm evening at home...<br/>Inspired by Karim's message on Gonzalo's shirt for the Cibeles' celebration saying "My house is your house"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi casa es tu casa

After two days of celebrations, Karim enjoyed a calm evening at home. He had a simple meal and decided to watch a film before going to bed early.

But he wasn’t really expecting the hard knocks on his door. He studied the possibility not to answer but finally decided to go open at whoever was disturbing him.

He was preparing a great line to send back his unwelcome visitor but when he opened the door and saw Gonzalo, a little bag in his hand and his most beautiful smile on his lips, all the words got stuck in his throat.

“Hi Karim!” the Argentinian said cheerfully.

“Pipita? What are you doing here? Something’s wrong?”

Gonzalo didn’t answer and let himself in, putting his bag in a corner of the entrance before going to the living room. Karim stayed next to the open door, too stunned to move. It took him some time to come back to reality, close the door and follow Pipa in the living room. He found his teammate comfortably settled on the couch.

“Oh? You’re watching Gladiator! I love this film!”

Karim was still startled by his teammate’s behavior but he shrugged. It must be normal in Spain to come unexpectedly to someone’s house and act like you’re at home.

“Yeah… I love it, too… Hum… Do you want something to drink?”

As Gonzalo seemed to want to stay, Karim thought it was appropriate to offer him something.

“Water will be good. We need to go back to the good habits.”

“Yeah.”

Karim fetched two bottles of water and give one to Pipita before sitting next to him.

They watched the film in silence till Karim’s curiosity became impossible to restrain.

“Pipa… What are you doing here?” the Frenchman asked in his heavily accented Spanish. Without even turning his head, Gonzalo answered matter-of-factly:

“Your house is my house, no? I was bored alone at home so I decided to come here and spend the evening and the night with you.”

Karim was so shocked by Gonzalo’s last words. He repeated slowly:

“The night?”

“Yeah… We have a late training tomorrow so we could stay in bed a little longer.”

“In bed?”

Karim’s lips were slightly parted in surprise. Did Gonzalo want to… No, it was impossible. But then, Gonzalo looked at him.

“Don’t tell me you have a single bed?” He joked; putting his hand on Karim’s tight.

A shiver ran down the Frenchman’s body.

“No… Of course, no! But… But…”

Poor Karim was completely lost. Did he understand what Gonzalo wanted to do right? Did the Argentinian come to his house to spend the night with him? The thought seemed so ridiculous; Karim chased it out of his mind.

But it came back like a flash when Gonzalo’s hand crept a little higher on his thigh.

“Karim? Are you okay?” Pipa worried. “You want it too, no?”

As he waited for Karim’s answer, Gonzalo let his hand draw soothing circles on his upper thigh. And when Karim, unable to speak, finally nodded, Pipita smiled and leaned in to put a little peck on the Frenchman’s lips.

“Perfect! Now back to the film! Sex can wait a little, no?” The Argentinian said, putting his arm around Karim’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Karim smiled shyly, starting to deal with the reason of Pipita’s visit and imagining the rest of the night.

He was glad his teammate hadn’t rushed him. He needed some time. But the more he thought about sex with Gonzalo, the more he found the thought appealing and exciting. So appealing he finally turned the TV off.

Pipa looked at him, surprised.

“Karim?”

“It’s a DVD… We can watch it later. Can we skip to the sex part now?”

Gonzalo grinned.

“Of course! Your will is my will.”

  
  



End file.
